Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Ta jedna chwila
30 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica i finał pierwszego sezonu. Opis Jeremi nie może pogodzić się z tym, iż jego siostra może nie żyć. Wraz z Bufordem idą jej szukać. Tym czasem Loren stoi na granicy życnia i śmierci. Brandon spotyka Hermionę i wyznaje jej swoje uczucia. Ta oczarowana, wyznaje, że nigdy nie przestała go kochać. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Loren Rarity *Sophie Adventure *Jeremi Rarity *Jully Aga *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Mishti Patel *Amy Milton *Irving Du Bois *Scarlett Sultan *Ibrahim Sultan *Brandon Sultan *Sadika Effendi *Sulbul Rarity (w retrospekcji) Fabuła Te słowa odbijały się echem w uszach wszystkich. Kilka słów sklejonych w jedno zdanie potrafiło załamać każdego;”Ona nie żyje”. Trzy słowa, które są w stanie zniszczyć psychicznie. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w mężczyznę z osłupieniem. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jedynie Baljeet był przy zdrowych zmysłach. Hindus postanowił zabrać głos. -Jest pan pewny, że nie jest to zwykły błąd systemu? - w przeciwieństwie do reszty, nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Nigdy nie przepadał za Loren. Uważał ją za nadętą snobkę uważającą się za lepszą od innych. Martwił się jedynie o to, jak na to wszystko zareaguje Buford. -Może. - odpowiedział mu wujek Jully. - Maszyna jest stara, wadliwa. Przez ostatnie wydarzenia, miała prawo się zepsuć. -Czyli, że ona żyje? - zapytał z nadzieją Jeremi. -Nie wykluczam tego. Słysząc to Buford odetchnął z ulgą. Jeżeli jednak zyje, gdzie ona jest? Jully spojrzała kątem oka na Jeremiego. Zbladł. Był blady jak ściana. Jego stan mocno ją martwił, bała się o niego, prawie tak samo jak o Loren. Dziewczyna postanowiła przejąć inicjatywę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i oznajmiła; -Proponuję, żeby zamiast siedzieć i płakać, przystąpić do jakiegoś działania.-oznajmiła z uśmiechem, chociaż wcale nie miała na to ochoty. Ona też się martwiła. Loren nie była dla niej tylko siostrą jej byłego. Traktowała ją jak przyjaciółkę, a nawet jak własną siostrę. Poniekąd Raritówna stała się dla niej przyszywaną rodziną, po tym, gdy straciła swoją prawdziwą. Jej historia różni się o tyle, że nigdy nie znała swoich biologicznych rodziców. Wychowywała się z ciocią, wujkiem i ich córką. Ta ostatnia zginęła, gdy czarnowłosa miała siedem lat. Gdy poznała Loren, zaczęła podświadomie zastępywać nią, jej prawdziwą rodzine. Tak właśnie powstała ta specyficzna więź pomiędzy nimi. Jeremi spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Ona zawsze go zdumiewała swoją twardością, siłą a zarazem empatią. Za to ją wtedy pokochał. Dobrze pamiętał wszystkie ich chwile, które razem spędzili, ale szczególnie w pamięć zapał mu ich pierwszy pocałunek... Retrospekcja Rok 2008. Diretio. Trzynastoletni chłopak właśnie wrócił z bitwy. Ręce miał całe we krwi, a na sumieniu wiele żyć. Gdy wracał z tego typu wypraw ''za każdym razem przez pewien czas był dość skryty. Te wydarzenia mocno odzdziałowywały na jego psychikę. Nie trwało to długo, jako dowódca RO musiał zawsze myśleć logicznie. Tym razem Jully mu nie towarzyszyła. Została z Loren i trenowała ją. Tego dnia wszystko jednak wyglądało inaczej. Zazwyczaj na powitanie pierwsza przychodziła mu siostra. Tym razem przy samym progu czekała jego czarnowłosa przyjaciółka. Chłopak czuł do niej specyficzne uczucie, którego nie dało się ubrać w słowa. Była dla niego niezwykła, wspaniała, czarująca, jedyna... Jully podeszła do niego, położyła swoje dłonie na jego policzkach. W jej oczach można było dostrzeć smutek i troskę. Martwiła się o niego. Widziała, że spora część krwi którą miał na sobie nie była cudza, lecz jego. -Jeremi.-powiedziała cicho.-Nie rób mi tego nigdy więcej. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej. Na jej dłoń, która ciągle umieszczona była na jego policzku położył swoją. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. W jej duże, czarne oczy... -Wiesz, że tak trzeba.-odpowiedział.-Gdybym tylko mógł spędzał bym każdą chwilę z tobą. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Uwielbiała gdy ten prawi jej komplementy, ale jeszcze bardziej kochała to, gdy zalecał się do niej jak średniowieczny rycerz. -Nie przeciągaj tych bitew w nieskączoność.-mówiąc to miała wrażenie, że mózg stracił kontrolę nad ciałem, a coś w środku dyktuje jej słowa, których sama do końca nie rozumie.-Nie mogę bez ciebie wytrzymać sekundy dnia, ani nocy. Jesteś tym którego potrzebuję. Moim padyszachem. -Ty jesteś moim wschodem słońca, który daje mi nadzieje na to, że przeżyje następny dzień.-tak jak ona, tak i jego mózg stracił kontrolę nad mózgiem.-Jesteś panią mojego serca, sułtanką, księżycem świecącym tylko dla mnie. Po tej wymianie słow ich wargi zaczęły nieśmiało zbliżać się. On objął ją w talii, a ona jego w ramionach. W końcu ich usta się spotkały i połączył ich pocałunek. Nie było to jakieś zwykłe wydarzenie, pierwszy lepszy całus, a akt prawdziwej miłości. Tej nieprzemiającej i wiecznej. '''Koniec retrospekcji' Loren wpatrwywała się przed siebie. Miała wrażenie, jakby uchodziło z niej życie. W tym momencie retrospekcje z jej życia, o których nie myślała zbyt często. Zauważyła wtedy jak wiele rzeczy zapomniała. Jej psychika należała do tych wyjątowo delikatnych. Tak, właśnie ta dziewczyna która wydawała się niezłomna, twarda i bez cienia strachu, w rzeczywistości była bardzo wrażliwa, jednak ukrywała to za maską tej Loren przed którą część czuło respekt, a inni z kolei drwili z niej potajemnie. Potajemnie, gdyż nikt nie miał by odwagi powiedzieć tego na forum reszty. Nie ze strachu przed nią, a przed jej bratem. W końcu kto odważył by się obrazić siostrę samego dowódcy? Myśląc o tym, Raritówna zdała sobie również sprawę, że nigdy nie była najlepsza, a wręcz przeciwnie. Jeremi nie brał jej na bitwy nie bez powodu. Nie ważne jakby się starała, nigdy nie dorównywała innym żołnieżom. Fakt, miała świetnego cela, potrafiła zabić nawet z największej odległości, jednak w porównaniu do umiejętności innych, była słaba. Gdy przypominała sobie te wszystkie momenty, próbowała też odpowiedzieć sobie na dręczące ją od dłuższego czasu pytanie;Czemu Jeremi tak bardzo nienawidzi swojego ojca? Szperając po swojej dość zniszczonej psychice i odmętach wspomnień przed jej oczami stanęło to wspomnienie. Miała wtedy 3, góra 4 latka. Nie rozumiała wtedy co się działo i czemu było to tak ważne... ' Retrospekcja '''Rok 2004. Rodzinny dom Loren. Minął dokładnie rok od śmierci Nigar. Dziś była rocznica. Sen czteroletniej dziewczynki został przerwany przez wrzaski dochodzące z kuchni. Dziewczynka szypkim krokiem zeszła schodami na dół i stanęła w progu. Jak sama się domyślała, wrzaski należały do jej ojca, Sumbula i Jeremiego, który miał wtedy osiem lat. Mimo młodego wieku miał swój ''charakterek. ''Dziewczynka przyglądała im się ze szczególną uwagą. Jeremi wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, natomiast Sumbul zachowywał grobową powagę. -Dziś jest pierwsza rocznica!-krzyknął chłopiec.-Mama nie żyje już rok! Mężczyzna jedynie spojrzał na niego z pogardą. Jakby to co mówił, nie było ważne. -Dlaczego o niej nie pamiętasz?-kontynuował chłopiec. Wyglądał jakby wstrzymywał łzy. -Przestań gadać o głupotach, Jeremi.-odpowiedział mężczyzna.-Są ważniejsze sprawy niż martwi ludzie. Te słowa mocno dotknęły Jeremiego. Chłopiec sam nie wiedział co myśleć. -Jak możesz tak mówić o mamie?! -Przestań żyć przeszłością. Twoja matka to przeszłość, ona już nigdy nie wróci. Jest martwa, jej ciało jest zastygłe, a jej serce nigdy nie zabije. Pogódź się z tym. Z oczu chłopca zaczęły lecieć łzy. Był za młody, by pojąć czym tak naprawdę jest śmierć, nie rozumiał co się stało z jego mamą. Teraz to wie i to odbiera mu chęć do życia. -Ty za nią nie tęsknisz?! Przecież ona cię kochała! Ty jej nie?! Mężczyzna jedynie uniósł oczy z politowaniem. -Jak tak możesz?!-chłopiec nie dawał za wygraną.-Jesteś okropny, beznadzieny!-krzyczał przez łzy.-Mama ma o tyle szczęście, że nie musi tu z tobą być tak jak ja! Gdy chłopiec wypowiedział te słowa, Sumbul spojrzał na niego groźnie. Jeremi cofnął się o krok. Był przerażony. Mężczyzna nie czekając długo uderzył go z całej siły tak, że chłopiec dodatkowo głową w kuchenny blat. Po tym zdarzeniu mężczyzna wyszedł z pomieszczenia nawet nie zauważając swojej córki. Loren była przerażona. Gdy tylko ojciec wyszedł, ona podbiegła do brata. Chłopiec cały był rozstrzęsiony, pod okiem miał tak zwane ''limo.''Loren nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć, była zbyt mała. Widąc, że jej brat jest cały rozstrzęsiony i jedynie zwija się z bólu, pocałowała go w czoło, po czym przytuliła go. ' Koniec retrospekcji''' Tymczasem w ogródku. Hermiona, Sophie, Izabela, Amy, Mishtii i Irving siedzieli obok teleportera i wręcz umierali z nudów. Część z zapartym tchem wyczekiwała ich powrotu, zaś reszta chciała zacząć coś robić. Cokolwiek. Jak pewnie łatwo było się domyśleć, inicjatywę przejęła Sophie. Dziewczyna podniosła się w z miejsca, stanęła naprzeciw nim i powiedziała otwarcie; -Będziemy tu siedzieć jak śledzie w puszcze, czy zrobimy coś fajnego?-zapytała patrząc na nich wszystkich ze szerokim uśmiechem. -A niby co chcesz robić?-zapytała wyraźnie niezadowolona Izabela.-Musimy czekać i tyle. -Czekać na co?-Sophie nie dawała za wygraną.-Aż nie przejdą przez portal niczym Ludwik 69 pod kółkiem triumfalnym w Szkocji? Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Nie jestem asem z historii, ale nigdy czegoś takiego nie było.-stwierdziła Mishtii. Sophie jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. -Możemy zagrać w kalambury.-zaproponowała Hermiona. -Zbyt klasyczne.-skomentowała Adventurówna.-Zróbmy coś oryginalnego, na przykład....-tu nastąpiła krótka chwila milczenia, po czym blondynka kontynuowała.-założymy kapelę! Wszyscy patrzeli na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Nikt nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć. -Co?-mówiąc to, Sophie uśmiechnęła się szeroko.-Mamy przecież predyspozycje! -Ale nie mamy znajomości i forsy.-stwierdziła Izabela. Amy wywróciła oczami. Cóż, oni nie mieli forsy, ale ona miała. Nie zamierzała jednak wydawać jej na takie rzeczy, zwłaszcza że ojciec i tak nie dałby jej na takie, jakby to on określił głupoty. No cóż, rodziców się nie wybiera. Sophie zrezygnowana usiadła obok Irvinga. -Ja tu się staram wymyślić jakąś kurcze alternatywę, żebyście kurcze nie umarli z nudów, a wy wolicie siedzieć jak orzeszki i się nudzić! -Sophie, nie myślałaś kiedyś żeby zostać organizatorką rozrywki?-zapytała z uśmiechem Hermiona. -Nie, ja zostanę prezydentem. Scarlett szła szybkim krokiem pałacowym korytarzem, a za nią Ibrahim. Nagła afera w haremie przerwała kobiecie jej aktualne zajęcie. Doszły ją słuchy, że któraś z niewolnic została pobita. Nie było to dla niej duże zaskoczenie, takie rzeczy w haremie często miały miejsce. Ibrahim natomiast bardziej się denerwował. Bał się o Sadikę. Dziewczyna od dłuższego czasu była jego faworytą. Tylko z nią spędzał noce, inna nie miała dostępu do alkovy. Darzył ją ogromnym uczuciem, którego sam nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Nie była dla niego zwykłą niewolnicą. Była jego miłością, jedyną ukochaną i sułtanką. Scarlett wraz z synem weszli do ogromnego pomieszczenia zwanego haremem. ''Wszystkie niewolnice, oraz zarządcy ugieli przed nimi kolana. Rudowłosa poszła dowiedzieć się co się dzieje i zrobić ''ostateczny porządek. Do Ibrahima zaś, podeszła jedna z niewolnic. To Sadika. Gdy ta chciała ugiąć kolana, jak to jest w zwyczaju, ten mocno przytulił ją do siebie. -Bogu dzięki, że nic ci nie jest.-powiedział uradowany książę. -Nic mi nie jest, Panie.-odpowiedziała nałożnica. W jej głosie można było usłyszec smutek. On zauważył ten fakt. -Stało się coś?-zapytał. -Którą to już noc spędzam bez ciebie, Panie? Drzwi alkovy dawno się przede mną nie otworzyły. Co się dzieje? -Tamta noc była ostatnią w której nie otoczyłaś mnie swą miłością, moja sułtanko. Faworyta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Te słowa zwiastowały jedno, tę noc spędzi z Ibrahimem. Buford przez cały czas się zamartwiał. Bał się o Loren. Nie był już na nią zły, swą złość kierował na siebie. Gdyby nie jego zraniona duma, jego miłość stała by obok niego. Cała i zdrowa. W tym momencie chłopak nie miał już wątpliwości. Kochał ją i oddałby za nią życie. Teraz był tego pewien tak, jak to że po nocy zawsze wstaje słońce, tak jak tego, że księżyc roświetla nocny mrok, tak jak tego, że rzadna nigdy nie dorówna Loren, że to właśnie ona jest jego słońcem i księżycem, wschodem i zachodem. Jego serce biło tylko dla niej. Van Stomm spojrzał z nadzieją na Jeremiego, który szykował już broń. -Ona żyje, prawda?-zapytał trzęsącym się głosem Buford. Jeremi skupił na nim wzrok. Ciężko było powiedzieć co on wtedy czuł. Jego spojrzenie wydawało się być nieobecne. Jakby część niego umarła. -Musi.-odpowiedział cicho chłopak. Również Ferb się martwił, jednak starał się tego nie okazywać. Lubił Loren, nawet bardzo jednak nie do tego stopnia jak Buford. Traktował ją bardziej jak dobrą koleżankę, a nawet jak przyjaciółkę. Z kolei Fineasz miał o niej neutralne zdanie. Szanował ją i doceniał jej umiejętności, jednak wielu rzeczy w niej nie rozumiał. Mimo to, również miał nadzieję, że ona żyje. Dobrze wiedział, że jest ona ważna dla Buforda. Jully natomiast martwiła się i o Loren i o Jeremiego. Bała się, że może mu się coś stać. Nie chciała go stracić poraz kolejny. Nie przeżyła by tego. Rarity wziął w dłoń broń i gdy był już prawie przy progu, drogę zastawiła mu Jully. -Jeremi, zostań tu błagam.-w jej czarnych oczach można było dostrzec łzy.-Wyślemy ludzi, którzy znajdą Loren, ale błagam zostań i nie ryzykuj życiem. -Dobrze wiesz, że nikogo innego już nie ma. Zostaliśmy sami, a ja nie mogę tak po prostu siedzieć. Gdy już miał wyjść, dziewczyna złapała go za koszulę, przyciągnęła do siebie i namiętnie pocałowała. Oboje całkowicie poddali się chwili. Czuli się jakby poraz kolejny mieli 13 lat, a zerwania nigdy nie było. -Obiecaj mi coś.-zaczęła Jully.-Obiecaj, że do mnie wrócisz i wtedy nic nas już nie rozdzieli. Obiecaj, że będziesz ze mną do końca i staniemy się jednością. Obiecaj, że nigdy mnie już nie zostawisz. On położył swoją dłoń na jej policzku i powiedział. -Przysięgam na moje życie, nic nas już nie rozdzieli. Jesteś moją największą miłością, moja najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich sułtanek. Nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać. Jully uroniła jedną łzę. Ona nie często płakała, to byłby cud, żeby uroniła choć jedną, jednak tak stało się przed chwilą. Czarnowłosa wtuliła się w niego. -Niech moja miłość będzie ci siłą. Mówiąc to zeszła mu z drogi. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i wyszedł, a za nim reszta poza Jully. -Wy dokąd?-zapytał Jeremi z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. -No, idziemy z tobą.-odpowiedział Flynn. -Nie ma mowy. Wracajcie. -Ale ja nie mogę tak siedzieć bezczynnie!-powiedział zdesperowany Buford.-Tak jak ty się martwię i nie uspokoję się, póki nie zobaczę żywej Loren. Jeremi wziął głęboki wdech, po czym oznajmił. -Chodź, przydzasz się. Reszta, wracajcie do Jully. Buford ruszył za nim, a reszta bez słowa wróciła do środka. Scarlett i Ibrahim wrócili do Raritówny. Dziewczyna była rozstzęsiona. Miała wiele ran, praktycznie po niej całej ciekła krew. Rudowłosa podeszła do niej bliżej. -Zmądrzałaś w końcu?-zapytała lekceważąco. Loren jedynie pokręciła głową. Scarlett uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Złapała Loren za szyję i przycisnęła do ściany. Robiąc to, zerwała nią liny co sprawiło dodatkowy ból. -Gadaj kto jest twoim dowódcą! Dziewczyna jednak cały czas milczała. Sultana dusząc ją, jednocześnie uderzała nią o ścianę. Miała ogromną siłę co sprawiało, że Loren traciła powoli kontatk z rzeczywistością. Brakowało jej dostępu do tlenu, a z tyłu głowy tworzyła się kolejna rana. Ibrahim patrząc na to był przerażony. Nigdy nie widział matki w takim stanie. -Matko, zostaw ją!-zaprotestował chłopak. Scarlett spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Mimo że nie rozumiała jego motywów, uśmiechnęła się i puściła Loren, po czym Raritówna padła na podłogę i zaczęła wręcz wyłapywać tlen. -Nierozumiem.-zaczęła rudowłosa.-Zależy ci na niej? -Nie, ale..-Ibrahim sam nie wiedział po co przeszkodził matce. Fakt, że mogło mu zależeć na Loren nie wchodził w grę, jednak jak inaczej to wyjaśnić...-Nie możemy jej zabić, bo ona musi nam to wkońcu powiedzieć. Scarlett słysząc to roześmiała się. -Naiwny jesteś, mój synu, ale może to i dobrze. Po tych słowach spojrzała z pogardą na Loren. -Z tobą jeszcze nie skończyłam. Loren miała już dosyć. Wolała, aby ta od razu ją zabiła. W tym momencie chciała tylko jednego – zobaczyć Buforda i wtulić się w niego poraz ostatni. Kochała go i była tego pewna. Nienawidziła siebie za to, że go okłamała. W tej chwili wszystko wokół niej zawirowało. Obraz miała strasznie rozmazany. W tej jednej chwili przestała czuć ból, jakby stała na pograniczu dwóch światów. -Ja, Loren Rarity. Córka Nigar.-zaczęła mówić w myślach.-Teraz wznoszę do was moje prośby, o wielcy bogowie! Przez całe życie byłam wam wierna. Wierzyłam w waszą potęgę, siłę, moc. Wasza potęga ogarniała całe moje życie. To jak stworzyliście świat i umieściliście mnie na nim. Teraz jednak opuściliście mnie. Bawicie się mym życiem, stawiając je ciągle na pograniczu. Poraz kolejny powierzę się wam. Zróbcie tak, jaka jest wasza wola. Zabierzcie z tego świata i postawcie wśród mych przedków, bądź zostawcie na tym świecie, bym żyła z tym jedynym przez resztę moich dni. Błagam jedynie byście nie stawiali mnie na pograniczu. Ja Loren Rarity. Córka Nigar. Sama nie wiem w którym świecie jestem. Brakuje mi miłości, bardziej niż tlenu. O wszechmocni bogowie! Błagam, pozwólcie mi przejść przez granicę. Tymczasem... Brandon bez celu włuczył się po korytarzach. Dobrze wiedział co się akurat dzieje. Jego matka katuje kolejną, niewinną osobę. Mówiąc szczerze, nie obchodziło go to. Ważne, że nie była to Hermiona. Jeżeli jej nic nie jest, on jest spokojny. Jedyne co go dręczyło, to jego myśli, które od dłuższego czasu krążyły wokój jednej osoby. Była to właśnie Hermiona. Tęsknił za nią, jak jeszcze za nikim innym. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że tak łatwo pozwolił jej odejść. Wyszedł z pałacu, jak to zawsze miał w zwyczaju. Nie obchodziło go to, że było to wbrew zasadom. Brunet źle czuł się w tym miejscu. Praktycznie codziennie wychodził na zewnątrz. Na planetę ogarniętej wojną. Było mu tego wszystkiego szkoda. Zginęło tyle niewinnych osób, w tym też dzieci. Ciężko było mu na to wszystko patrzeć, jednak gdy tylko mógł starał się pomagać. Zwłaszcza, że miał takie możliwości. Tym razem było inaczej.... Miał wrażenie, że jakaś siła każe mu iść w określonym kierunku. Czuł, że coś się dzisiaj wydarzy i miał rację... Jeremi i Buford szli pewnie przed siebie, chociaż sami nie wiedzą dokąd idą. Obaj mieli w sobie chęć mordu. Gdy doszli do centrum miasta dostrzegli pewną postać. Był to nikt inny jak sam Brandon. Jeremi nie miał zamiaru jednak ugiąć przed nim kolan, a wręcz przeciwnie. Podszedł do niego, po czym złapał go za szyję i przycisnął do ściany. -Gadaj gdzie ona jest!-wrzasnął Jeremi. Brandon był całkowicie zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. W tej jednej chwili zrozumiał, że chodzi mu zapewne o nową ofiarę jego matki. Bał się jednak odpowiedzieć. Czuł się jak pomiędzy młotem, a kowadłem. Jakby tego było mało, Jeremi przystawił mu do czoła pistolet. -Gadaj.-powiedział w miarę spokojnie chłopak. Brunet czuł, że nie ma wyjścia. Musi mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. -W pałacu.-powiedział trzęsącym się głosem. Słysząc to Jeremi zrozumiał wszystko. Za uprowadzeniem Loren stoi Scarlett. Puścił Brandona i jak najszybciej pobiegł do wskazanego miejsca, a za nim Buford. Brandon natomiast sam nie wiedział co myśleć. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dożyje następnego dnia. W jego głowie zaświtała pewna myśl. Skoro oni są tutaj, to znaczy że jest też Hermiona, a przynajmniej niedaleko może znajdować się otwarty portal. Nie myśląć długo, brunet podniósł się miesjca i ruszył w poszukiwaniu portalu. Co ciekawe, nie było to wcale trudne. Portal znajdował się niedaleko i na jego szczęście, był otwarty. Nie myśląć długo przekroczył go. Jeremi i Buford w bojowym szale szli przed siebie. Po niedługim czasie obaj doszli na miejsce. Pałac był ogromny i imponujący. Nie mieli oni jednak czasu na podziwianie widoków. Buford przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Spojrzał na Jeremiego, czekając aż ten postawi kolejny krok. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Jeremi stał w miejscu. Stał wryty w ziemię i mówił w myślach -Ja, Jeremi Rarity. Syn Nigar. Dziś wznoszę do was jedną prośbę, o potężni bogowie! Przez całe moje życie wystawialiście mnie na próby. Dziś jest ten dzień, byście wsparli mnie swą siłą. Błagam, dajcie mi siły tak bym przeżył. Bym to nie ja spoczoł w mogile, a ci z którymi się zmierzę. Bądźcie dziś po mojej stronie.” Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. Gdy wypowiedział owe słowa w swoich myślach usłyszał pewien głos. Był ciepły, delikatny i... kobiecy. Dokładnie taki jak jego matki.;”Idź mój synku. Mama jest z tobą”. Słysząc te słowa, chłopak nabrał ogromnej pewności. Bez słowa ruszył przed siebie, a za nim Buford. Mimo wielu przeciwności, nic nie dało rady go zatrzymać. Zabijał każdego, kto stawał mu na drodze. Strażników, służbę... każdego. Buford ledwo dorównywał mu kroku. Był przerażony. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tego co się dzieje. Mimo to nie ustawał. Jully wpatrywała się bezradnie w okno. Bała się, że w jeden dzień straci miłość i najlepszą przyjaciółkę. -Nie martw się.-zaczął Fineasz.-Wrócą. -A jeżeli nie?-zapytała Jully, a z jej oczu poleciały kolejne łzy.-Co jeżeli nigdy ich już nie zobaczę? -Nawet tak nie myśl. Jeszcze dziś ich zobaczymy. Przysięgam. -Ktoś mi już dzisiaj coś obiecał.-powiedziała cicho czarnowłosa. -I widzisz co z tego wyszło. -Skoro obiecał, to możesz być pewna, że tak się stanie. Jully spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. Była mu wdzięczna, że przez cały ten czas pociesza go. Polubiła go. Uznała Flynna za mądrego chłopaka o dużym inteligęcie. -Dzięki, Fineasz.-powiedziała z uśmiechem Jully. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech. Brandon przeszedł niepewnie przez portal, a jego oczom ukazał się ogródek. Zwykły, zwyczajny ogródek. Ten widok spodobał mu się. Prostota sama w sobie była dla niego pięknie. Gdy wyszedł już z lekkiego szoku spowodowanego podróżami przez portal dostrzegł przed sobą garstkę ludzi przyglądających mu się. Wśród nich była Hermiona. -Brandon?-Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. -Cześć Herma.-powiedział z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek go jeszcze zobaczy. Wskazała mu wzrokiem aby wyszli z ogródka i porozmawiali na osobności. Tak też zrobili. -Co ty tu robisz?-zapytała Vitorówna. -Chciałem cię tylko zobaczyć.-odpowiedział chłopak.-Zapomniałem już jaka jesteś piękna. Dziewczyna lekko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Starała się tego jednak nie pokazywać. -Przepraszam.-kontynuował Brandon.-Byłem głupi, że dałem ci odejść. To moja wina. -Nie zaprzeczam.-powiedziała niebieskowłosa. -Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy coś jeszcze do mnie czujesz. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. W jej oczach można było dostrzec łzy. Nad odpowiedzią nie musiała jednak długo myśleć. -Oczywiście, że tak.-odpowiedziała lekko wyciszonym głosem.-Myślałam, że ty nie chcesz mnie znać. -Nigdy bym tak nawet nie pomyślał.-mówiąc to położył swoje dłonie na jej policzkach i styknął swoje czoło z jej.<-Przysięgam ci, że znajdę sposób dzięki któremu będziemy razem. Tylko ty i ja. Nic nas już nie rozdzieli. -Nie możesz zostać?-zapytała Hermiona.-Zostań, tu. Na Ziemi, ze mną. -Chciałbym. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tego pragnę.-mówiąc to zagryzł wargi.-Ale wiesz, że nie mogę. -Więc jak mam bez ciebie żyć? - Ja jestem cały czas przy tobie.-mówiąc to, złapał ja za rękę i przyłożył jej dłoń do swojego serca.-Moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie, moja niebieskowłosa tajemnico. -Obiesasz, że do mnie wrócisz? -Obiecuję. Nadejdzie dzień w którym wrócę i będziemy razem do końca naszych dni. Przysięgam na największe świętości tego świata, ja będę zawsze przy tobie. Po tych słowach złożył pocałunek na jej ustach, po czym odszedł. Wrócił do domu. Hermiona stała w osłupieniu i gapiła się w furtkę. Ze swego rodzaju transu wyrwała ją Sophie. -Nie jesteś już z Finem?-zapytała blondynka. Vitorówna jedynie pokręciła głową. -Zerwiesz z nim dzisiaj?-pytała Sophie. -Tak.-odpowiedziała pewnie Hermiona.-Nie mogę go ciągle okłamywać. -To super. A kim był tamten chłopak? Słysząc to pytanie Hermiona szeroko się uśmiechnęła. -Przyjaciel.-odpowiedziała.-I to bardzo dobry. Jeremi i Buford pewnym krokiem weszli do pomieszczenia w któym była Loren. Dziewczyna leżała nieprzytomna na podłodze, a nad nią stała Scarlett trzymająca zakrwawiony nóż. Gdy spostrzegła Jeremiego, ciężko było określić co czuła. -Ty tu czego?-zapytała z pogardą. Jeremi dostrzegł krew na jej dłoniach. Dobrze wiedział kto przelał tę krew. W tym momencie nie panował nad sobą. Wylał całą swoją wściekłość. Podszedł do Scarlett, po czym scisnął jej szyję, dusząć ją. -Zbyt wiele osob zginęło z twoich rąk. Przyszedł czas na wymierzenie sprawiedliwości. Scarlett nie wiedziała co robić. Miała wrażenie, że życie uchodzi z niej całkowicie. Uścisk chłopaka był bardzo silny, nie mogła się wyrwać. Teraz już wiedziała. To koniec. Już nigdy nie zobaczy tego świata z perspektywy śmiertelnika. Chłopak dusił ją przez dłuższy czas. Wtedy właśnie Buford wziął nieprzytomną Loren na ręce i uciekł z nią. Scarlett powoli zamykała oczy. Poraz ostatni spojrzała na świat. Na swojego syna. Zamknęła oczy. Nie miała już dostępu do tlenu. Odeszła. Zasnęła na wieki... Jeremi wyrwał się z transu. Dopiero teraz zauważył co zrobił. Pod nim siedział Ibrahim, który wręcz trząsł się ze strachu. Siedemnastolatek wyciągnął pistolet. -Przepraszam.-powiedział, po czym strzelił w chłopaka dwiema spluwami. Ibrahim dołączył do matki. Padł obok niej. W tej chwili, Jeremi bał się sam siebie. Zabił dwójkę ludzi. Fakt, marzył o tym od dawna, jednak nie czuł satysfakcji. Wziął kilka wdechów, po czym wyszedł. Po drodze do wyjścia miłał mnóstwo ciał. Ciał niewinnych ludzi. Jully siedziała na wersalce jakby czekała na ścięcie. Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Fletcher zerwał się z miejsca i otworzył je. W progu stał Buford, wraz z nieprzytomną Loren na rękach, a za nimi Jeremi. -Jeremi!-mówiąc to, Jully rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję. -Mówiłem, że wrócę.-powiedział chłopak, ciągle będąc w szoku. Buford położył dziewczynę na wersalkę. Ta otworzyła oczy. -Buford?-zapytała cicho. -Jestem tu, miłości moja. -Ja umarłam, prawda? Teraz jestem w Niebie. -Poniekąd. W końcu jesteś moim aniołem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, jednak ciągle było jej słabo. Jully już zajęła się opatrywaniem jej ran. -Będzie dobrze.-stwierdziła czarnowłosa.-Wyjdziesz z tego, młoda. -Jak się czujesz?-zapytał Jeremi. -Nie najgorzej.-odpowiedziała słabo Raritówna. Jeremi spojrzał na Jully. Ona potaknęła z uśmiechem. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. W ogródku. Sophie i Hermiona wróciły do reszty. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nich z szeroko otwarymi oczami. -I jak?-zapytała Izabela. -Ale co?-odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Hermiona. -Co to był za chłopak? -Nie martw się. Teraz Fineasz będzie już tylko twój.-zaśmiała się Vitorówna. Izka jedynie zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym odpowiedziała. -Już mi nie zależy. Fineasz okazał się nie być tym za kogo się podawał. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nikt nigdy nie spodziewał by się, że ona odkochała by się w Fineaszu. -Co?-Iza zdawała się nie wiedzieć o co im chodzi.-Każdy może się pomylić. Po tych słowach wszyscy zaśmiali się. Sadika była już szykowana do alkovy. Była ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę, a cała ona była ozdobiona biżuterią. Wyglądała przepięknie. Dziewczyna była przeszczęśliwa. Gdy jednak przeszła tzw. złotą drogą, spotkało ją rozczarowanie. Okazało się, iż alkova jest pusta. Nikt tam na nią nie czekał. Gdy już miała wrócić do haremu, jakaś dziwna siła zmusiła ją, by poszła w innym kierunku. Tak też zrobiła. Im dalej szła, tym więcej zwłok widziała. Nie to było jednak najgorsze. Otworzyła drzwi od tego pomieszczenia,a to co zobaczyła, całkowicie ją przeraziło. Podbiegła do ciała swojego ukochanego, po czym przytuliła go do siebie z całej siły. -Ibrahim! Nie zostawia mnie, Ibrahim!-wydzierała się na cały głos.-Jak mam bez ciebie żyć?! Sadika nie potrafiła wstrztymać łez. Była zrospaczona. Nie miała chęci, by żyć. W tym momencie dostrzegła rozwiązane sznury. Uznała, iż to zbiegły więzień musiał zabić jej księcia. -Pomszczę cię mój kochany. Przysięgam. W ogródku panowała dość przyjemna atmosfera. Obecni tam rozmawiali ''o wszystkim i o niczym. ''W tym właśnie momencie portal otworzył się, a przeszli przez niego Buford, Loren, Jeremi, Jully, Baljeet, Ferb i Fineasz. -Jak miło, że żyjecie.-przywitała ich Sophie. Amy wpatrywała się w Loren, Jeremiego i Jully. Nie byli oni pod wpływem modulatora ciał. Miltówna nie miała pojęcia co o nich myśleć. -Wy jesteście....-zająkała Amy. -Zieleni?-odpowiedział jej pytająco Jeremi. -Tak! -Nie jest zbyt spostrzegawcza.-skomentowała Jully. -Ziemianie już tacy są. Przywzyczajaj się. Izabela podeszła do Loren. Była zdezorientowana. -Co ci się stało?-Izka miała na myśli rany na ciele Raritówny. -To tylko drobne zadrapania.-odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic kosmitka. Fineasz podszedł do Hermiony. -Dobrze cię widzieć.-powiedział. -Właśnie. Fineasz, musimy porozmawiać. Flynn spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, a ta wskazała wzrokiem furtkę. Miało to oznaczać to, aby wyszli porozmawiać na osobności. - Mamy jakieś plany?-zapytała Loren. Jeremi spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem, po czym wskazał na Jully, która właśnie poczynała pewne obliczenia na kankulatorze. -Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę odszkodowanie za Loren, kolejne odszkodowanie za straty wojenne i wszystkie nasze zaległe wypłaty, wychodzi nam idealna sumka, żeby zakupić jakieś mieszkanie na tej przedziwnej planecie. -Czyli zostaesz?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Buford. -Nie cieszysz się?-zapytała ironicznie Loren. -Czy się cieszę?-po tych słowach, chłopak namiętnie pocałował dziewczynę. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że wszyscy się patrzą. Dla niego liczyła się teraz tylko ona i rzadna inna. Kategoria:Odcinki